beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spin Dragoon
Spin Dragoon (アルティメットドラグーン Ultimate Dragoon) is a Spin Gear System Beyblade, released on July 1999. It is succeeded by Dragoon Grip Attacker. Information Spin Dragoon is a Left Spin Beyblade. It was released with a blue Left-Spin EZ Shooter and a blue Winder by Takara as a Starter Set in Japan. It was later released internationally by Hasbro sometime in 2002. Parts 'Bit Chip (BC): Ultimate Dragoon' 'Attack Ring (AR): Cross Dragon' 'Weight Disk (WD): Wide' 'Blade Base (BB): Flat' Other Versions *'Ultimate Dragoon' - #14 BeyBattle Set (White with gold-plated Weight Disk) *'Ultimate Dragoon' - Limited Edition (Clear) *'Ultimate Dragoon' - CoroCoro Limited (Black with MG Weight Disk) *'Ultimate Dragoon' - Promotion (Gold-plated) Gallery Packaging UltimateDragoonTakaraPackaging.jpg|Takara packaging. Spin_Dragoon_Hasbro_Box.jpg|Original Hasbro packaging. SpinDragoonHasbroPackaging.jpg|Second Hasbro packaging. Content UltimateDragoonParts.jpg|Ultimate Dragoon contents. Spin Ultimate Dragoon Attack Ring.gif Six Wide Weight disk.gif Spin Ulitmate Dragoon Base.gif Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 27.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 25.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 24.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 23.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 22.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 21.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 20.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 19.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 18.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 17.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 16.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 15.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 14.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 13.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 12.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 11.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 10.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 9.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 8.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 7.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 6.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 5.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 4.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 3.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 2.png Bey, Spin, Ultimate Dragoon veiw pt 1.png Trivia *It is the first Beyblade and Beyblade product that was ever released. *The back side of the Takara packaging incorrectly romanizes "Blade Base" as "BULADE BASE". *Unlike its Hasbro variant, Ultimate Dragoon does not have an official Type because Beyblade Type names were not created yet, as evident by the lack of any "Attack-Type" wording anywhere on the Takara packaging. * All three forms of the Bit from the Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade game are included in the Takara release. *Spin Dragon was the general inspiration for later "Dragoon" class Beyblades, it shares this in common with Ultimate Frostic Dranzer who became the inspiration for all "Dranzer" class Beyblades. *Spin dragoon is a play on words, the "dra" means "dragon" and the "goon" comes from "dragoon", the name of a mount infantry unit. This was to match "Dranzer" which was a play on "dragon" and "panzer". Unlike Dranzer, future Dragoon Beyblades remained dragons, while Dranzer switched to a phoenix in future related versions. In The Media Anime Spin Dragoon appears briefly in Back to Basics in a flashback of Tyson's childhood. It was Tyson Granger's first Beyblade. Manga Spin Dragoon plays a major part in the manga, being Tyson's first Beyblade. Tyson is given the Bit-Beast, Dragoon, as part of a test made by Jin of The Gale and it enters Tyson's Blade. He then uses it to defeat Carlos and the remaining Blade Sharks. However, Spin Dragoon gets destroyed. Despite this, the Bit-Beast of Spin Dragoon survived and Jin gives it back to him, allowing Tyson to keep it. Tyson then lets Dragoon inside his new Beyblade: the successor of Spin Dragoon, Dragoon Grip Attacker. Video Games The parts of this Beyblade can be bought in the Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade game. Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Tyson's Beyblades Category:Merchandise